College Buddies
by MissAdi
Summary: Diane is a freshmen entering Monsters University. On her way she meets a couple of new friends: Art, Squishy, Don, Terri, and Terry. And a certain someone builds a crush on her. Who could it be? How does Oozma Kappa form (or at least how I think it formed)?
1. My Background

Name: Diane Richmond

Age: 17

Height: 5'1

Hair: Red hair that is really curly and puffy

Eye(s): Two teal eyes

Skin: Smooth rosy brown skin

Other Body Features: I have claws with four fingers, a forked tongue, a red tail with orange fur at the end, and hind ankle paws.

Personality: Well I love to learn new things in school. I'm pretty geeky and I love to listen to music, sing, and dance. My family can describe me as being creative, smart, funny, optimistic, and weird in a good way. I've been working so hard to get strait A's in my four years of high school. I got 1406 on the MAT, which is pretty good. I put a lot of effort for my college application essay. I was super excited when I got my acceptance letter from Monsters University. The classes I plan to take are:

SCAR 101. Intro to Scaring

SCAR 203: Scare Appearance

SCAR 120: History of Scaring

SCAR 431: Advanced Scream Types

I want to major in Scaring (obviously) .


	2. Roomates

**Sorry I took kinda long on posting a new chapter. I have summer school and they give you A LOT of Homework. Sorry that it's short too.**

Diane's POV:

"Good luck on your first day at college," my mom said as she was helping me get my suitcases out of her car.

"Thanks mom, I will."

After she finished helping me get all my stuff out she stared at me for a long while.

"Oh I'm just so proud proud of you sweetheart. It feels like it was just yesterday when you fell off bike after riding it for the first time without training wheels."

He came over and hugged me.

"Thanks ma. Don't worry I call you at least 3 times awake, just like I promised you."

"Your dad would be proud of you if he was still here."

"I know mom, I know."

After the long hug and we said our goodbyes, I walked my way over to get my schedule. I was looking around the campus admiring the detail and architecture of the buildings (I'm such a dork). Getting my schedule, I made way over to get my picture taken for my ID card. The guy taking my picture, Trey, greeted me and told me to sit on the stool in front of the camera.

"Alright. Now smile big and wide, and say hooray!" he said.

I gave him a weak smile and quickly said "hooray.".

"Awe come on. I know you can a lot better than that."

I sighed and tried to smile professionally.

"Hooray!."

"That's better!"

He printed out my ID card and I signed the card.

Since I was going to stay at MU, I walked to the dormitory.

I made my way to the front desk.

"Hello. Are you going to be staying here?" Asked another one of a Smile Squad members.

"Yes."

"Can I have your name?"

"Diane Richmond."

The lady looked through some papers looking for my name and then rummaged through a drawer looking my room key. I saw her shirt that read "Smile Squad". The monsters with the yellow shirts were always smiling which was starting to get creepy.

"OK, your room is 304."

She handed me my room key.

"OK. Thanks." I took the key.

"Have a wonderful day."

"You too."

I was excited to meet my roommate and bond with her. When I got to my room, I opened the door and was greeted by an optimistic girl with turquoise skin, pink hair, a pink fluffy skirt, and pink fluffy legwarmers. She was wearing a light pink shirt too.

"Hi! I'm Britney Davis!"

She shook my hand violently.

"Hello... I'm Diane Richmond."

"I'm a scaring major and I just know that we're going to be great friends," she said with a huge smile.

"I'm also also scaring major. It's what I've always wanted to do since I was 7. I took a fieldtrip to Monsters Incorporated. I immediately fell in love with scaring."

"Oh my gosh! Me too.!"

I got the right side of the room and started unpacking my things. This "Britney" girl was really preppy and hyper. She's so full of energy. I was excited for my school day at MU, which is tomorrow. I heard about the fraternities and sororities MU has.

"Hey Britney. Do you plan to join any sororities?" I said trying to make a conversation.

"Yep! I heard Python Nu Kappa is a really good one."

"Same here. I wanna join that sorority, but do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course, even though I just met you. Oh... Do you think they'll like me?"

"Definitely. I can't wait for Rush Week. But for now I have to concentrate on my classes."


	3. First Day

It was the first day of college today. I woke up early from the excitement. I got dressed. I wore black jeans, a purple tank top, and a white cardigan. I put on my makeup, as usual. I went into the kitchen and made myself breakfast and coffee. While I was doing that I heard a cheerful good morning from a preppy monster.

"Good morning Diane."

"Good morning Britney."

"Aren't you just so excited for today! I wonder how big our classes are."

"I wonder what the Scaring 101 is like."

"What if there's any cute guys in it."

I laughed, "Yeah, just keeping hoping that."

After we finished eating breakfast, I got my backpack and books. We walked over the the school of scaring. There was a statue outside of the building. Everyone who walked by it touched it's foot. I assumed it was good luck so I followed along.

"I'm so excited... but nervous, but excited." Britney said with a low voice.

"I'm nervous too. But i know that class will be fun, right?"

We entered the classroom A113 (hehehehehe) and looked around. The room was huge. Britney and I took a seat. After what felt like ten hours of waiting, the professor introduced himself. He taught us the basics of scaring and common positions. When the class was over I walked to my next class which was Advanced Scream Types. Britney had Scare Appearance next. I entered another big classroom. I was more nervous because I didn't have a friend to say that I'm nervous. I was walking up the stairs looking for a seat to take. Suddenly I tripped over a step and fell. Monsters around me stared at me. I wanted to die at that moment. I was so embarrassed. I began to get up when I was helped by a tall monster with dark slate gray fur with two horns and a pair of gorgeous purple eyes. He was wearing a red sweater that read 'RΩR'. I 'm guessing that he's in a fraternity.

"Hey. Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"Um, yeah. I just fell while looking for a seat." I said nervously.

"Oh, you you can sit next to me if you want."

At that moment my heart skipped a beat. This guy was hot! Get a hold of yourself Diane. You barely met this guy.

"Sure."

"I'm Johnny Worthington."

He struck out his hand so I shake it.

"I'm Diane Richmond. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. So you're a scaring major?"

"Yeah. I'm a freshman."

"Then you must have a great roar to be in this class."

"Yep. I've been practicing my roar since I was little."

"Is scaring something you've always wanted to do?"

"Yes. I fell in love with it when I took a fieldtrip to Monsters Inc."

"Scaring is in my family. My dad was scarer, his dad was a scarer and so on."

"I'm going to be the first scarer in my family."

After our little chat class started. We learned about types of roars and even practiced some. Then class was over and I began to pack up my notebook.

"Do you have a class next?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, but... do want to go and get coffee with me?"

AHHHHH!

"Sure."

Later

"Hey Britney. I'm home."

"Finally! Where were you it's 7:40 pm?"

"Well when I went to my Advanced Scream Types class I met this scary monster. Then we went to go get coffee. It turns out that we have our next two classes together. After that he showed me around MU. He told me a little bit about frats and sororities. He's in Roar Omega Roar. I went over to his frat house and met his frat brothers. They were so nice to me. Then he walked me back to our dorm."

"OMG! And all this happened today? Wow! What's his name?"

"Johnny Worthington. How was your first day of school?"

"It was really fun. I met this girl named Carrie Williams. She's the president of PNK. She told me to go and see her during Rush Week. I think I might be a part of PNK!"

"Wow! Really? That's so cool."


	4. Losers

Rush Week finally came. And I really needed to get into a sorority because I couldn't afford to live in a dorm anymore. My mom passed away and she was the one paying for my tuition and my dorm room. Maybe I could get into PNK.

"I can't believe Rush Week is already here. I just hope I get into PNK," Britney said.

"Me neither. I hope I get into sorority."

Britney and I walked to the Frat Row. We were excited and we first went to the PNK house. We were greeted by a girl who looked similar to Britney. Which I thought was creepy. Who had pink skin red-ish hair and a red-ish fluffy skirt and leg warmers. Her sweater was light pink and had vertical letters that read 'PNK'.

"Hi! I'm Carrie Williams; president of Python Nu Kappa."

"Hi." Britney and I said at the same time.

"Hey I remember you. You're Britney. Well I was talking about you to the other girls. So we all want you to join... Python Nu Kappa!"

Britney gasped. "Really!? Yay!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Carrie Williams. Can I join your sorority?"

"Oh, well here at Python Nu Kappa we allow some girls who are similar to us in our sorority. Sorry, but maybe you can try Slugma Slugma Kappa."

I was upset.

"Sorry Diane. But I just know that Slugma Slugma Kappa will accept you." Britney said trying to make me feel better.

I sighed, "Thanks Brit. I'll see you back at the dorm."

I made my way to the EEK house. I kindly asked if I could join their sorority. They asked if I exercised a lot. My response was "Um... every once in awhile." Then I went to try Eta Hiss Hiss. I took one look at their house and I immediately knew that I wasn't meant for that sorority. I went to go try Slugma Kappa Theta, Chi Phi Argma, and Argma Slugma Argma and they all denied me in different ways. I sighed and went to go sit on the curb in front of the JOX's house.

"I'm an outcast," I told myself outloud.

"You too?"

I was surprised by a little guy. He was short and had five eyes. He has one horn on the left side of his head and brown hair. He was also wearing a blue sweater.

"Ah! You scared me there." I said panting. He sat next to me.

"Oh Sorry. I was saying that I'm also an outcast."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why though?"

"None of the Fraternities accepted me."

"None of the sororities accepted me."

"I'm Scott Squibbles. My frie- mom calls me Squishy."

I shook his hand. "I'm Diane Richmond. My mom calls me Ar."

I saw Johnny coming my way.

"Hey Diane. Wanna come to the ROR house? We're having a party for scarers."

"Sure! Can my friend come?" I pointed to Squishy.

"It's a party for scarers not for losers."

That hit me hard, really hard.

"Well how do you know he's a loser? Maybe he's not," I said raising my voice.

"Look at him. He's not scary."

"And how do you know I'm not a loser?"

Johnny's grin faded. No words came out from his mouth.

"I thought so. You judge a book by it's cover."

I grabbed Squishy's hand and started to walk away.  
"Lets go Squishy."

"Wait Diane!"

I heard Johnny's voice calling me but I ignored it.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that. No one... has never done that for me."

"No problem."

"Was he your friend?"

"More like he use to be my friend."

"Oh. Where do we go now?"

I thought of some place that we could have fun.

"Wanna go to Pizza Planet? I haven't been there in a long time."

"Yeah sure! Why no-"

Suddenly a two headed monster, a purple monster, and an... old-ish monster fell in front of us.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys OK?" I asked caringly.

"Um yeah. We just got kicked out of a party from Omega Roar." One of the two headed monsters said.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Some things are better left unsaid," the purple monster said.

"Gosh, some of these frats and sororities are mean. I was denied by all of the sororities." I said.

"And I was denied by all of the fraternities," Squishy said.

"So we're off to Pizza Planet if you guys wanna join us."

They all agreed. I drove them to Pizza Planet in my beautiful red car. I call my car Lightning (hehe get it?). We talked to each other on the way there.

"I'm Diane Richmond by the way. And this is Squishy"

"I'm Don Carlton," said the oldest one.

"I'm Terry with a y," one of the two headed monsters, the one with the tall neck to be exact.

"I'm Terri with an i," the other one said.

"And I'm Art," the monster said.

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

I was mostly talking to Art. He was an... extraordinary guy. Once we all got there we began to play games like little kids. After what felt like an 2 hours of playing we all sat down to eat pizza.

"Pizza's my favorite food."

"Same here," Terri said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't any fraternity accept you guys?"

"They all said we were losers and dorks," said Terry.

"Oh. I think you guys are pretty cool. Even though I just met you."

"Thank you young lady. That certainly means a lot to us." Don said.

"I wish we were all in a fraternity and sororities."

"Listen kid, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it (couldn't resist putting this quote in here)," Don replied.

I thought deeply. Then I came up with and idea that they all might like.

"Hey guys? What if you guys... you know. Form a... fraternity."

"That's a great idea!" Terri said slamming his hand on the table.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Squishy said enthusiastically.

"But what should we call our fraternity?" Art asked.

"OK, well let's see-"

I cut off Don and said, "That's it! OK: Oozma Kappa!"


	5. Forgiveness

I woke up early to go to the cafe on campus. I found boxes near the door. Britney was moving into the PNK house.

"Morning Brit."

"Good morning Diane! Oh, I just so excited to move in with with my Python Nu Kappa sisters."

_My gosh, is 'excited' Brit's favorite word?_

"Good luck and I hope you have fun," I said trying to hide my jealousy.

"Thanks. I'll miss you though."

"Yeah I'll miss you too. But hey we still have Scaring 101 together."

"But it won't be the same... so, how's Johnny?"

"A straight out jerk."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say he judge's a book by a cover."

After our small conversation I left to get coffee. I don't usually drive often because I live on campus. It was cold outside. I was stressed because I needed to find a cheap apartment.

I finally got to the cafe. I was a bit crowded so the line was pretty long. I hated waiting in lines. I was walking when I bumped into no other than Chip Goff.

"Sorry," we said simultaneously.

"I heard about what happened with you and Johnny."

I disliked hearing the term 'Johnny Worthington'.

"I know... I thought he was cool. Until I saw the real side of him."

"He's really upset. He's been really quiet. He's usually... talking about himself."

Of Course.

"Well maybe he should learn to be be more **nice**."

"Oh... maybe you should, you know, give him another chance."

"What! No. Why so I could have him bully my friends? I don't think so. Did he tell you to tell me this."

"What!? No, I'm just doing him a favor."

"Uh... yeah."

After I got my coffee I made my way out the door.

"Wait Diane!"

What does he want now?

"Look. I know Johnny would want me to tell you that he's sorry bu-"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't began to say how I felt."

"I know bu-"

"Chip, look. You're a nice guy and thanks for telling me all this. But right now I just want time by myself. OK?"

"OK. I'll let you go to your class."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I gave him a quick hug and left. He really was a nice guy. I just didn't want to think about Johnny. I was too stressed right now. Thinking of where I can stay.

~Later

Scaring 101 class was over and I would have to spend my next three classes with Johnny. Great, I thought. I slowly walked inside the classroom making sure he didn't see me. I knew he would want to talk to me. I looked around and saw no sign of him. Good, maybe he's sick or something. I sat in the back row of the seats. Where I could sit alone. Just when I thought he wasn't going to come, he came. I tried to hide but I could see that he already spotted me. Awe crap. He was walking to where I was sitting. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey Diane."

"Hi," I murmured under my breathe.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult your... friends."

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you."

"How about no."

_That sounded bitchy._

"Diane. Please, I'll never do it again."

"Sorry, plea-"

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say!? No, just stop. You showed me who you really are that night. I don't hangout with jerks."

He sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the period. Which made me feel bad. Maybe I was too harsh on him. Maybe he really was sorry. After class was over I tried talking to him.

"Johnny?"

"Yes?" He answered quickly, really quickly.

"I'm sorry for overreacting it's just-"

"No Diane I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

"I know, and I guess I can forgive you."

"Really?! Thanks Diane."

He pulled me into a hug. I was surprised for a few seconds but I hugged him back. His hug was warm and his arms felt strong. I felt relaxed with one of his hugs.

_Wait what am I doing! I can't just forgive him with just that._

I pulled away from the hug.

"Um. I'd really appreciate it if you would apologize to my friend."

"Of course Diane. Anything for you."

"OK, I'll text you to see when we could meet."

"I don't have your number though."

"Oh sorry."

I gave him my number.

"So I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

I gave him one last hug but this one was longer.

_Anything for you._


	6. Date

Today was a lonely Saturday. Britney had already moved out. I needed to move out soon. I was still dazed with Johnny's hug. I got up at 6 in the morning because I couldn't go to sleep. I was eating cereal while texting Johnny. I was texting him because I wanted to see if he would actually respond. I put him as 'Johnny ;)' on my contacts.

Johnny ;) : hahaha really?

Diane: yep. thats y i never use restaurant spoons.

Johnny ;) : do u use spoons at home?

Diane: Yes cus i wash them myself

After I sent that text I got a call from Squishy.

"Hey Diane."

"Hey Squishy. What's up."

"Oh um nothing much, but … do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure! Where?"

He sighed, "My house because my mom wants to meet you."

I laughed, "Why?"

"Because I told her about how you stood up for me."

"Oh yeah! By the way, Johnny said that he's really sorry about it."

"Oh... um, you could tell him that it's OK."

"I will don't worry. So what time should I go over to your house."

"Around 12:30 pm."

"Got it. Just give me your address and I'll be over."

He gave me his address and continued texting Johnny while getting ready.

Johnny ;) : so when do u wanna hang out?

Diane: idk, when do you wanna hangout?

Johnny ;) : right now if you're not busy :)

Diane: Johnny, I'd really love to but I'm busy :( maybe tomorrow?

Johnny ;) : tht's OK. I'll settle with tomorrow. I'll pick you up around 7:00 pm

Diane: sure! where are we going though?

Johnny ;) : Oh you'll see ;)

Diane: haha OK.

Was this a... date? Nah.

I was finished putting on my make up, grabbed my purse and keys and went to drive over to Squishy's house.

~A Couple Minutes Later...

"So this is where he lives?" I told my myself as I parked my car in front of his house.

I walked nervously up to the door and knocked. I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. I was greeted by Squishy.

"Hey Diane."

"Hey Squishy."

"Come in."

"Thank you." I stepped in nervously because I wanted to make a good impression.

"Mom! Diane's here."

I woman came out from where I assumed the kitchen was. She looked similar to Squishy.

"Hello dear! You must be Diane."

"Yep that's me."

I shook her hand.

"Squishy has told me so much about you."

"So I've been told." I gave Squishy a friendly glance.

We sat down and started to talk and eventually ate lunch.

"So Diane where do you live?"

I stayed quiet for a second.

"At the dormitory on the MU campus."

"Oh! It must be nice living on campus."

"Hmmm it is."

I stayed quiet for a moment. Then Mrs. Squibbles spoke up.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Are you sure. You look a bit down."

Those words made me break down into tears. I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"That's alright sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, it's just my mom passed away a-and I don't have enough money to be living on campus."

"Oh my... Well dear, you can always stay here with us."

"Really?" I said choking on my tears.

"Yep. You can move in whenever you're ready."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am."

That night I went home to pack up my things. I later drove back to Squishy's house. Mrs. Squibbles showed me the room I would be staying in. I got in and unpacked.

"Sorry for what happened."

"Ah!"

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"A little bit. But don't be sorry. I'll get through my problems."

That night I slept cozy in my nice warm bed.

~Next Day

I was talking with Squishy about his fraternity. I told him that he should make his house the OK frat house. He liked that idea and soon he invited the guys to stay at his house. When it was five I began to get ready for Johnny to pick me up.

"Wait so isn't that like a date?"

"What!? No, we're just friends," I told Squishy.

"Oh sure."

"We are!"

"Maybe you are friends... for now."

I laughed and started texting Johnny.

Diane: hey can you pick me up somewhere else?

Johnny ;) : sure y?

Diane: I moved...

Johnny ;) : oh y

Diane: I'll explain it to you when you pick me up.

Johnny ;) :ok. just tell me where ur new home is

I texted him Squishy's address. I was talking with Squishy in the meanwhile.

"Are you excited for your date?"

"Squishy it's not a date."

"Sure."

"Well anyways, when is the rest of Oozma Kappa arriving?"

"Tonight actually. So it's going to be a bit cramped."

"Cool! I get to talk to Art. He seems legit."

"He seems... kinda weird."

"You say different, I say normal."

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," I said.

"Bye Squishy!"

"Bye Diane."

I was wearing blue jeans, a white tanktop and a leather jacket. I had my hair up in a ponytail. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Diane! You look great."

I blushed and giggled.

"Thanks. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise until we get there."

He drove my car to where we were going. He put a blindfold on me so I wouldn't see.

"So why did you move?"

"I couldn't afford to live on campus anymore. So my friend offered me to stay with him and his mom."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Squishy."

"Oh..."

He stayed quiet for a moment. _Was he jealous?_

"You could've stayed with me in the frat house."

"Yeah, but I don't want to distract you from your frat brothers."

"Well it was just a thought."

I giggled.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

"You better not crash my Lightning."

"Is that what you call your car?"

"Yes. Because this car can go fast."

After what felt like half an hour, Johnny spoke up.

"OK, we're here."

"Finally. Can I take my blindfold off?"

"Hold on."

I heard him getting out of the Lightning. He then opened my door and helped me get out.

"Now can I take off my blindfold?"

"I'll take it off for you."

When he took it off, I was faced with a smiling Johnny. I looked around and I saw that I was surrounded by trees. It was a forest.

"Wow. Not bad."

"I took you here so we can stargaze."

Stargaze... that's what my mom and I use to do.

I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"I'd knew you'd like it."

We got on top of Lightning's windshield just like in those cheesy movies. Where the guy and the girl sit there and talk to each other. That's exactly what we were doing.

"And that constellation right there is canis minor the little monster."

"How do you know all these constellations."

"My mom taught them to me when I was young. We used to climb up to the roof of our house and stargaze for hours."

"What's your parents like."

Why did he have to ask me this question?

"They were the best parents who loved me..."

_I can't hold my tears any longer._

I sat up and began to cry. I felt Johnny scoot closer and wrap his arms me.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"That's OK. You don't have to answer."

I felt a bit embarrassed. He continued to hug me. I felt warm and comforted with his hug. He

started to stroke my hair gently. That made me feel relaxed. After a while I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. Soon I was fast asleep in Johnny's arms.


	7. I Slept Good and Warm

_Man it's kinda cold. I'll just continue hugging Beto (her teddy bear). Why does he feel so warm... and big. Oh yeah I'm dreaming. Hahahaha. My bed feels hard and cold, hmmm. I liked hangout with Johnny last night. He's too sweet. How did I get home... oh, wait a minute!_

I woke up finding myself be hugged by a sleeping Johnny. We were still on the car roof. He must've fallen asleep too. I jumped up and checked the time on my phone. _Crap, it's 2:07 am!_

"Johnny wake up!" I shook him gently.

Still no response.

"Johnny!" I shook him harder and he finally woke up.

_He's a heavy sleeper._

"Huh, what?"

"We're still at the forest. It's 2:07 am. Come on we gotta get home."

"Shit! Sorry. I totally forgot. I fell asleep."

I smiled at him and laughed.

"That's OK. I'll drive you home."

We got off the roof of the car.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you home."

"Well I wanna repay you making me relive my childhood. So I'll drive you home."

"But I invited you. Hence I'll drive you home."

By the time he had finished his sentence, I had already started the car.

"Come on."

He smiled and got in.

I arrived at the ROR frat house at 2:38.

"And you're home," I said in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks. Even though I was suppose to drive you home."

"Hahaha."

There was an awkward silence in the car until Johnny broke the ice.

"Well I'll see you later at Scare Appearance."

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Thanks again, I had a really good time."

"No problem. Hopefully we can do it again."

I grinned, "Definitely."

He got out of my car and started walking up to his house. He looked back and smiled. I smiled back and drove home.

_Wow... I haven't had my heart racing so fast in a while._

I eventually got home. I parked my car and walked up the steps of the house. I tried opening the door of the house, but it was locked. _Crap_. I walked to the back yard and tried to open the back door. No luck. _Well I could always climb that tree next to my window._ So I did. I opened my window easily and got in my room. I flopped down on my bed and I was fast asleep.

_~The Next Day_

As usual, I got up early to get ready for class. I changed in my room and walked to the bathroom to put on my makeup. _I wonder if any of the guys are up yet._

When I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone making me drop all my makeup from my makeup box.

"Oh sorry."

"That's OK... Terri and Terry?"

"Yep. That's us... Diane," said Terri.

They helped me pick up my makeup.

"Sorry it's just that I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"That's OK. So how was your date," said Terry.

"So Squishy told you guys. Well it was just a friendly hangout, not a date. Squishy said that it sounded more like a date. But it was fun."

"Oh. Well it was nice seeing you. We're going to go downstairs for breakfast."

"OK, I'll see you guys in a moment."

After I got my backpack for classes, I went downstairs to eat with the guys.

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning Diane," they all said simultaneously.

"How was your date?" Squishy said.

_Of course._

"Squishy, a thousand times, it was just a friendly hangout. OK? It was fun and nice. He treated me fairly."

"So if it "wasn't" a date, then when will he ask you out?"

"Never, because I like him as a friend." I said lying.

"You're a bad liar," Art said.

"I'm not lying."

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes and hair."

_Um... how? Haha. I love this guy._


	8. Thunder and Lightning

"Favorite movie?" Art asked

"Space Wars (you know like Star Wars)."

"Favorite female band?"

"The Scare Girls (you know like the Spice girls)."

"Favorite male band?"

I sighed, "One Dread (yes like One Direction)."

"Seriously?"

"Yes incase you haven't seen all my posters in my room."

Art and I were asking each other literally 101 questions about ourselves.

"OK. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza! I never, and I mean never miss out on pizza."

"Yep, same here."

"So now it's my turn. What's your major?"

"New Age Philosophy."

"Interesting. What highschool did you go to?"

"Um... a good one."

_Uh ok._

"OK, where are you from?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"That's alright, I guess. Um, first date?"

He burst into laughter while I was staring at him confused. "Her name was Darla. We were in middle school. I dumped her though because she only liked me for my body."

I then burst into laughter. "How did she react?"

"She "supposedly" didn't care. But I knew she couldn't resist all this," Art said while pointing to his body... well legs.

I continued to ask Art the rest of my questions. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

I was was getting ready to go to the ROR frat house. Johnny invited me to dinner with his frat brothers. I wore this cgi/set?id=91822345. It was raining kinda hard so I wore a small coat.

"Another date I see," Art said with a mischievous grin.

"For the millionth time, it's NOT a date."

Terri and Terry passed by my room. My door was open so they noticed me getting ready.

"Hey, another date?"

"Oh my gosh, it's not a-"

Then Squishy stopped by.

"Woah Diane, another date with Johnny?"

"No, it's not a-"

"Who's Johnny?" Don asked as he came and joined the rest of us.

"Her date," said Art.

"Guys! Oh my lord, it's not a-"

"Well Diane you better get going or you're going to be late for your date," Squishy said pulling me out of my room, downstairs and to the front door.

"Uh yeah. I'll be going now bye," I said closing the door.

_It's not a date. Gosh._

I stood on the on the porch while putting on my coat. _Man it's cold and raining hard._ I quickly ran into my car so I wouldn't get wet. I got out my keys and started my car. I began driving to the frat house.

As I arrived I parked my car in the driveway. The rain had gotten worse to the point where the street looked like a running river. I was supposed to meet at 7:00 pm, but got here at 7:10. I got out of my car and ran the the front steps of the house. I was a bit nervous. I was slowly raising my hand to ring the doorbell. I waited a couple seconds and was immediately greeted by a handsome- I mean happy looking Johnny.

"Hey Diane."

"Hi Johnny."

"Come in." He motioned his hand for me to come in.

_It's kinda quiet..._

"You look beautiful," Johnny complemented.

I felt my cheeks burn and my stomach twist hearing his complement.

I chuckled "Thanks."

He led my to the living room, which was huge. Besides that there was a fireplace and huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. You could almost say the house was a castle. But, it was empty. _Where is everyone?_

"Hey where is everyone," I asked.

"Oh they couldn't make it. They had to go somewhere else."

_Hmmm..._ "Where?"

"Their relatives' house. They're having a family reunion."

"Oh." _Sounds like he's lying. Awe! Maybe he just wanted to have dinner with me. Haha, how sweet!_

We sat down on a big red couch. There was an awkward silence. I was about to say something until there was a loud thunder noise. It startled me and I let out a small shriek.

Johnny laughed as I blushed. "Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked.

"No. I was just surprised by the noise."

"Well if you ever get "surprised" by thunder, I'll be here to protect you."

"Johnny, I'm not afra-"

Just then a louder thunder roared outside the house. I was startled, yet again, and screamed.

Johnny laughed again.

"It's not funny."

"Well I think it's ironic that a scarer is afraid of a little thunderstorm."

I punched him playfully on his arm. "I'm not afraid of thunderstorms."

"Hm, that could be. What's your fear?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

I sighed, "You're going to laugh."

"I won't. Come on just tell me."

"Fine. I'm afraid of... goats."

He burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!"

He tried controlling his laughter, but it kept growing.

I laughed. "Johnny it's not funny," I pouted.

"OK, OK I'll stop."

He stopped laughing for 3 seconds but burst into laughter again.

"Johnny. I told you mine now tell me yours."

He stopped laughing and became serious.

"Mine? Well I'm not afraid of anything."

"What? Come on, everyone's afraid of something. No matter how big or small their fear is."

"Well... I'm afraid to... loose..."

"Go on."

"The ones... I... love."

We stared into each others eyes for a moment. I always felt uncomfortable when I looked into someone's eyes directly. I broke away from his eyes.

"Awwwwww. Johnny that's so sweet. I've never thought I'd ever hear that from a guy."

"Yeah well I never told anyone so do you mind just keeping this between me and you."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe and sound with me."

I flashed a smile revealing my sharp teeth. He smiled back. Again, we stared into each others eyes... _What do I do?!_ Johnny started leaning in closer to me.


	9. Date or Not?

_Oh gosh! What do I do!? I like Johnny but I want to take this slow..._

I felt my cheeks burn up and sparks starting. Pulling my head back was like trying to lift tons of bricks. Right when Johnny's face was a few centimeters away from mine, my phone starting playing a One Dread song. _Oh thank the Lord._ I pulled back and chuckled. I heard Johnny let a light sigh out, which made me grin.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm gonna answer this."

"That's OK I'm going to go set up dinner."

"OK."

Johnny got up and went to the kitchen while I checked who was calling. It was a call from Squishy's house._ Hm… I wonder why they're calling me._ I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Um yes hello is your refrigerator running?"

I recognized Art's voice. "Art what are you doing?"

"Then you better go catch it."

"What?"

I heard Terri's voice over the phone. He said "Art she was suppose to to say 'yes'."

"What are you guys doing."

Art chuckled and said "Sorry Ar (Diane's nickname incase you forgot… because I almost did) it was dare. We were playing truth or dare."

I giggled. "You guys are crazy."

"Yeah we know. But hey, I'll call you later. I don't want to disturb your date with johnny."

"For the last time it's not a date. We just friends having dinner."

"That sounds like a date. Go get'em tiger!"

I laughed. "OK, bye Art."

_Haha, boys._ I hung up and heard laughter behind me. I turned to see a grinning Johnny.

"So it is or it isn't a date."

I blushed massively and chuckled. _Oh gosh he heard._

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I guess this could 'just be friends having dinner' for now. How about next week I take you on a real date."

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! YES! YES! YES! HELL YEAH!_

I smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

After that he took me to the kitchen to eat dinner.

_~Later_

After eating dinner I helped him wash the plates.

"So I heard your lovely ringtone when we were back at the couch."

"Oh yeah. It's Heart Attack by One Dread."

"You like One Dread?"

"I love One Dread. I'm a huge fan."

Before Johnny could speak the lights went out.

"Uh…"

Thunder kept crackling and the rain kept pouring. _Maybe that's why the lights went out._

I looked outside and I could dark frat houses and dark street lamp posts. _A power outage huh?_

"It's a power outage."

"I know… and the storm still looks pretty harsh. It's gonna be a rough time getting back home," I said looking out the window in the kitchen.

"You're always welcomed to stay for the night."

_Um…..?_ "Won't I be a bother?"

"Not at all," he said walking closer to me.

I was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Um… I… guess I could stay for the night. I just hope my friends won't get too worried about me."

"They won't worry because you're safe with me," he said putting his arm around me, "If a goat comes I'll scare it away."

"Again with the goats?"

He started laughing. I playfully punched his arm.

"OK I'll stop. So… what now?"

"I don't. Light up some candles so it won't be so dark."

"OK."


	10. Spending The Night With You

I was in the living room waiting for Johnny to finish lighting candles and setting them around the house. There was a fireplace in the living room so no candles were really needed here. I checked my phone to see the what time it was. _9:03 huh?_ I was still thinking about the little moment Johnny and I had when we were sitting on the couch. So close to kissing each other…. so he likes me!? I catch on so slow. My thoughts were cut when I heard Johnny scream. I ran to where I heard him. I found him hold his left hand tightly.

"What's wrong!?" I asked worried.

"I um, accidently burned myself."

"Here let me see." I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, which was extremely soft and warm. "M-hm… Can I have some toothpaste?"

"Toothpaste?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just give me some toothpaste."

He led me to his bathroom and handed me the toothpaste. I opened the tube and got some toothpaste on my finger.

"OK now give me your hand."

Without a word, he gave me his hand with a confused expression on his face. I started to gently rub toothpaste on his burnt skin.

"Why are you putting toothpaste on my hand?"  
"It's suppose to soothe your burn. It's what my dad use to do if I got burned." Johnny chuckled as I finished rubbing toothpaste on his hand.

"And finished," I said patting his hand and smiled. Although it was dark, I could still see Johnny's hypnotizing eyes.

"Thanks Ar."

"No problem."

We walked back downstairs and sat on the ground close to the fireplace, considering it was cold.

"Why is your nickname 'Ar'?"

"So when I was little my favorite color was red. It still is too. I loved the color so much that I dyed my hair red. So then my parents started calling me Red. After a while that name stuck. Soon after my parents made up a nickname for my nickname. Hence 'Ar'."

"Interesting. So what color is your natural hair?"

"Brown. I never really liked how it looked though."

"I think you would've looked pretty with brown hair."

I blushed and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Thanks. Do you have a nickname?"

"No."

"You should. I'll make one up right now. It should be 'Jay'. Yep I'm going to start calling you that from now on."

"Jay… I like the sound of that." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I felt like the room had gotten hot instantly. His arm was warm and comforting. This made my stomach feel funny, the good kind of funny. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heart beating.

"Jay what are your plans for the future other than becoming a scarer?"

"I don't know, the usual I guess. Get married, buy a house, have kids, get a nice car. What about you?"

"The same except for the car part. I'd want to live close to my friends though. The closest thing I have for a family are my friends at home… and I guess you count too." I felt sad and happy at the same time. My old family was gone, but I'll start a new one with Oozma Kappa.

"Oh Diane." Johnny pulled my in for a tight hug. I gladly hugged him back. He rubbed my back and buried my face into his neck. After what seemed like for hours, we pulled away.

"It's getting kinda late. Do you head to bed."

"Sure."

He lead me upstairs to his room. It was pretty big and organized. I saw a framed picture of him and his fraternity brothers hanging on the wall. There were other framed pictures of him hanging out with his friends that were sitting on one of his drawers. One of them that caught my eyes was one with Johnny when he was younger.

post/59114141006/pouty-johnny-worthington-art-by

"Oh my gosh! You looked so adorable when you were younger!"

Johnny chuckled. "Thanks. My mom was trying to make me smile but I didn't want to because I didn't like it when people took pictures of me back then. Anyways, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in one of the guys' room."

"OK. Thanks Johnny."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gave me a hug before he left. I flopped down onto his bed and pulled the red sheets over my head (hehe that rhymed). His sheets smelled like the cologne that Johnny puts on. His bed felt like mine; not too hard and not too soft but just right. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because I was thinking about Johnny.

_~Next Morning_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I assumed Johnny was cooking. I got up and fixed his bed. I went to his bathroom to fix my hair because it was a mess. I noticed I was still wearing my makeup. It was all smudged so I decided to wash it off. I took a picture of young Johnny before I left his room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jay."

"Good morning Ar. I made breakfast."

"That's the reason I woke up. It smells good."

I took a seat at the table. He served me a plate full of food and a glass of milk.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

He sat down with his plate and we began eating.

"It tastes really good."

"Why thank you. Someone who appreciates my cooking in this house."

I laughed. I noticed he kept staring at me and smiling at the same time.

"Do I have something on my face? You keep looking at me so…"

"Oh no. It's just, you look different. I-I mean in different in a good way. What I mean to say is th-that you look very beautiful this morning."

I giggled at how he stuttered over his words. I gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you."

_He's so cute._

After being at the ROR frat house for a long while, I finally went home. The weather this morning was cloudy and a little bit cold. I've always enjoyed that kind of weather. I walked up to the front door and entered the house. I slowly closed the door behind me.

"Well, well, well. I see Diane is back from her very long date," Terri said.

I saw the Terries walk up from behind me.

"It wasn't a date. It was just dinner."

"Then why are you barely coming back home? Did you guys have too much fun?" Terri asked.

"Terri!" Terry smacked Terri's head.

I laughed. "No. Since the storm was rough last night and the power went out, I decided to stay for the night. It was probably too dangerous to go home in that type of weather."

"M-hm. Diane you look different." Terri said putting a hand on his chin wondering why.

"Maybe it's because I'm not wearing makeup."

"Yeah! That's it. You look younger."

Terri sighed. "Please excuse my brother."

I laughed. _These guys crack me up._


End file.
